Two Words
by DazedConfusedAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Something changes in Celty that threatens her life with Shinra. Shinra does everything he can to help her


I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters.

Two words

It was early evening when the sounds of the bustling city were moving into full swing. All of the sounds were continuing as they had every night; the cars down below, the music playing from an unseen shop, the people exiting and entering the buildings talking with others around them. Shinra had been home for most of the evening, waiting for his love to come back home from the job she'd taken earlier that day. Besides the muffled sounds outside of the highway that ran by the apartment building, it was a usual quiet night. The smell of slowly cooling dinner on the kitchen table was slowly melding with the other usual smells around the apartment. Clouds and the sound of thunder off in the distance promised the anticipated rain to come.

The sound of a horse echoed through the small apartment, signaling the return of his love. Shinra rushed to the hallway, almost slipping when his slippers met the hardwood floors. A smile sprung up on his face as neared the door. He heard the low thuds of Celty's boots outside the door and with a swivel of his wrist and a swing of his arm, the door waves open as he exclaims, "WECOME HOME CEL-".

Something seemed different about the dullahan. She did not give off the usual mellow aura Shinra had come to expect; she was tense and something else….

As Celty silently walked over to the couch, Shinra closely followed, awaiting any possibility to help his roommate. As they sat in silence on the couch, Shinra stared deeply into the black smoke slowly seeping out of her neck. Something felt wrong; like he was not staring at the person he was so madly in love with.

"What happened that made you like this Celty?" Shinra looked at her, growing more concerned with every passing second. Something that sounded like an eerie wind filled the room. The shadow began to pour out of Celty's neck, covering the floor and slowly creeping up Shinra's pant leg. Celty stood up and proceeded to face Shinra as he stayed on the couch. Her PDA was lifted up in front of Shinra's face as a shadow past over it.

[Celty's not here right now.]

"Who am I talking to then" Shinra asked, his voice getting close to shaking. He knew that Celty was capable of hurting him and this was the only time that he had ever been afraid of her. Another shadow passes by the PDA for a split second to reveal a new message.

[I am the anger, the hate, all the dark thoughts she's ever thought. Unfortunately for her, I've grown too big for her to hide any longer and what she saw this eve was the final nail in the coffin.]

Shinra had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had noticed in recent past that Celty seemed to be hiding things from him more and more. She would not tell him what was bothering her and grew more reserved each day. "And what was it that put you in control?"

The shadows passed across the bright PDA screen once again.

[Izaya decided he would test how 'human' she truly was. So he kept prodding and prodding at her psyche until her mind was filled with evil thoughts. I wonder if he's still writhing in the mess I left him in…]

"Don't talk like that Celty! It's not like you."

[I am not Celty. She's still somewhere in this body, screaming out, trying to regain control, but she is weak].

"No she's not! She's stronger than you could ever be!"

[Shut up] And with that, Celty's body lunged forward and the shadows wrapped themselves around Shinra's neck. He could still breathe, but just barely.

[What makes you think that anything you do will get her back? You are nothing].

"I know that's not Celty talking. I love her and she loves me. By the end of this night, I will destroy you…" Celty's neck slowly lowered as if to stare deep into Shinra's gray eyes.

"_What makes you think you can_?" A voice rang in Shinra's ears, a demonic, airy sound to it. Celty's body proceeded to sit on Shinra's lap. With the shadows holding him, Shinra thrust himself towards her and wrapped his arms around her body, only to be wrenched back by the shadows that held him.

"_You're never going to see your beloved Celty again Shinra Kishitani. How does that make you feel_?" The shadows slowly tightened around Shinra's neck.

"I'm…going to…get her back….you….monster" Shinra stammered, trying to breathe. The shadows continue to flow from Celty's neck, rigid and jagged-looking.

"_Are you afraid of me Shinra_" the voice said. Shinra looked up at where Celty's head would have been. A muffled response barely escaped his lips.

"_Sorry, I didn't quite catch that_" the voice said sarcastically. The shadows loosened its grip around his neck. Shinra's head slumped, his shoulders jerked.

"I am scared, but not of you" Shinra said, drawing a long breathe. The shadows tightened once more and the voice hissed at him again.

"_Then what are you afraid of_?" Shinra raised his head, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I'll never see her again….." Celty's body grabbed at his shoulder, tightening its grip on it to the point of pain. Shinra winched as his calm composure kept him from losing too much of his breathe.

With one swift motion, he grabbed both of Celty's arms, forced them apart, and pulled her towards him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, one at her upper back, the other the back of her neck. Her body writhed around, trying to escape his grasp, but with little result. With what was surely his last breathe, Shinra put his mouth to where Celty's ear would've been and whispered, "Give Celty back to me…"

Tears streaming down his face, Shinra released his grip and swiftly reached for the zipper at the top of her jet black suit, shadows pouring out profusely. As she tried to wrench his hands away, he continued to hold on. He managed to pull the zipper down to her collar bone and with what remained of his breathe, pressed his mouth against the skin of her neck.

Her writhing became worse as she tried to pry Shinra's face away from her neck. The shadows growing more and more jagged as they stretch up the walls and up Shinra's body. He continued to rub his lips across her smooth neck and finally planted a small kiss upon in. A high-pitched din rang in his ears and Celty's fingers tore at Shinra's shirt. He continued to kiss her neck passionately, hoping that if anything, this would wake her up. He grabbed her back and began to caress it through her cold body suit.

"_Stop it_" the voice rang out. Shinra continued to run his hands across her back and his lips across her collar bone.

"_STOP IT_" it rang again. Shinra looked up to where Celty's head would've been. A short gasp of air to last another few seconds and a mischievous smile grew across his face. He pulled her close once more and whispered in an almost seductive way, "What's the matter? Can't take it?"

As Shinra continued to run his hands across her back, the shadows began to engulf the room and creep up Shinra's neck. As Shinra's lips inched towards her heart, Celty's grip on Shinra's shoulder was drawing the slightest amount of blood.

"_STOP IT RIGHT NOW_!" The shadows slowly crept up Shinra's cheeks as he closed in on her heart. As his lips met the place above her still heart, the shadows stopped and the screeching sound in Shinra's ears stopped.

The shadows that had nearly completely engulfed his body were dissipating as the light of the outside began to shine through the windows. He could breathe again and as he took in a deep breath, the last of the shadows around him disappeared and Celty looked at him with the eyes she did not have. She looked down at where the blood was slowly showing through his shirt and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. A tear rolled down Shinra's cheek as Celty's shoulders shook, crying tears that could not be cried.

"I told you I'd get you back" Shinra said, a weak smile on his face. Celty took her PDA out and typed two small words.

[Thank you].

Follow me on tumblr at .com if you want to read any new stories that I write. They'll be on tumblr before first.


End file.
